stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Stork
Stork (voiced by Scott McNeil) is the carrier pilot of the Storm Hawks, and as such does not actively fly with the rest of the squadron, nor does he wish to for that matter. He states in the pilot that his tenure with the Storm Hawks will only last "until something better comes along.". Stork is a 21 year old Merb, a species of green-skinned humanoids that inhabit Terra Merb, an environment where natural disasters are constantly occurring, possibly accounting for Stork's personality. Apparently a product of his home, Stork is paranoid of everyone and everything that could potentially harm him and the squadron. As such, Stork expects doom from every encounter to the point that, in his first battle, he begins filling out his own will, only to discard it upon realizing that all his possessions are on board the ship and thus would be destroyed along with him. Stork's paranoia results in extreme pessimism, as he often disregards any possibility of survival or finds the most depressing way in which to express the odds of surviving an encounter. He's also a hypochondriac, often complaining of an apparently growing yet never visible rash or some other ailment. Stork's paranoia does have benefits, however, since he's a brilliant inventor. His devices, though never used as intended, are often incredibly useful or life-saving. For example, he invented a pair of x-ray binoculars, which he had designed to locate brain tumors. Stork also displays extreme ingenuity and resourcefulness during "The Code", in which he builds a versatile motorcycle from a pile of scrap within moments. He also has numerous traps set up about the ship, which the others criticize; they inevitably turn out useful, further validating Stork's paranoia. Stork is a gifted pilot, capable of pulling off precision maneuvers with the Condor. For example, in the pilot episode he is able to successfully fly the Condor through the Wastelands, a stunt considered crazy to do for single pilots, much less an entire carrier. Stork apparently feels much more at home in the ship than anywhere else to the point that he dislikes leaving it if at all possible. It's also where he retreats to at the first opportunity. He's much more confident while on the ship, enough so to single-handedly fight the Raptors when they board it using the onboard traps. When the Condor is swallowed whole by a terra-sized creature in the episode "Leviathan", Stork suffers from a condition known as Sky Shock, going through a number of strange phases before taking on the personality (and stereotypical accent) of a pirate and fighting to free the ship, only to suffer the final phase of memory loss after doing so. Stork also invented his own personalized ride, the Stork-Mobile, for the Storm Hawks' excursion into the Forbidden City. The Stork-Mobile features a number of safety devices of Stork's own design; these include a y-trap detector, indestructible tires, a roll bar, parachutes, anti-lock brakes, 52 independent external airbags, and an ejector seat (Stork insists "you always need an ejector seat" which, like all his inventions, turns out to be useful). Despite its appearance, the Stork-Mobile can fly: the front wheels form two secondary rotors, the main rotor emerges from a compartment behind the seat, and the two rear wheels form the tail rotor. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: #0cd3b0 }}" | '''Storm Hawks |- | style="font-size: 90%; padding: 0.5em 1em" |Aerrow • Radarr • Piper • Finn • Junko • Stork |} Category:Characters